deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is one of the key characters of the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. She previously fought Princess Peach in the 20th episode of Death Battle, Zelda VS Peach. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Gardevoir vs. Princess Zelda *Harry Potter vs Zelda (by Pikells) *Hermione Vs Zelda (Abandoned) *Princess Zelda vs Jaina Proudmore *Princess Zelda VS Maria Renard (by The Ancient One G1) *Palutena vs. Zelda *Samus Aran VS Princess Zelda (by Bowserdude) *Shantae vs. Zelda *Toriel vs. Zelda *Weiss Schnee vs. Zelda (by GalacticAttorney) *Zelda vs Aerith (Abandoned) *Zelda Vs Camilla *Zelda vs Tifa Lockheart (Abandoned) As Sheik As Tetra * None Form vs Form * Zelda vs. Tetra (by TheDragonDemon) Battles Royale * Nintendo Telepath Battle Royale (Awesome Betterhero) * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale (Abandoned) Completed Fights * Zelda vs Annabeth Chase * Zelda vs Blaze the Cat * Zelda vs Lucina * Zelda vs Phospora tournament 1 round 1 * Sheik vs Zero Suit Samus Possible Opponents * Asuna Yuuki * Bayonetta * Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony) * Raven (DC Comics) * Roll (Mega Man) * Supergirl * Wonder Woman History Princess Zelda is the name of the first born daughter of the king of Hyrule, a tradition that is tied to the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia. Throughout the generations, either as a princess or an orphan, a Zelda would be the chosen possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom and seek the aid of a young man named Link from an evil presence. Death Battle Info *Full Name: Zelda Hyrule, Princess of Destiny *Race: Hylian *7th Sage/Maiden *Descendent of the Goddess, Hylia *Blessed with Wisdom of Nayru *Stubborn & Fiesty *Noble & Wise Weaponry * Close Range: Polished Rapier: A sword forged that is light as a feather. * Mid Range: Dominion Rod: A mysterious rod with the ability to command stone statues. * Long Range: Light Bow: Fires Light Arrows that can harm evil. * Special: Wind Waker: A legendary baton that gives the user power over wind. It can also summon tornados and lightning bolts and allow brief levitation. * Boomerang * Bombs * Hookshot * Phantom Slash (summons a phantom to attack her foes and acts like a meat shield) Magic *Minor Telekinesis *Prophetic Dreams *One-Way Telepathy *Farore's Wind *Nayru's Love *Din's Fire *Ball of Light *Healing Spells Triforce of Wisdom *1/3 of the Triforce *Enhances Magical Ability *Leads Bearer to Wise Decisions *Protects Bearer from Evil Feats *Escaped Capture as Sheik for 7 Years *Leader of the 7 Sages *Never Questioned by her Subjects *Briefly Trained in Combat with Link *Often Helps Finish off Ganon *Usually Relies on Guardians & Sanctuaries *Helped Link Defeat Malladus/Chancellor Cole *Survived a fall from a Tower in Four Swords Adventure *Is technically both a Pirate and a Ninja while still being a magical princess. Gallery Sheik_SSB4.png|Princess Zelda as Sheik The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986.png|Princess Zelda as she first appeared on February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda in Zelda II The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game.png|Princess Zelda in Zelda II The Adventures of Link, note this one differs from that from the original Zelda game The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past.png|Princess Zelda as she first appears in A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in A Link Between Worlds The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon.png|Princess Zelda as she appears in 1989 cartoon The Legend of Zelda - Of what Princess Zelda from The Adventures of Link would look like by current Zelda standards by an unknown artist.png|Of what Princess Zelda from The Adventures of Link would look like by current Zelda standards by an unknown artist The Legend of Zelda - Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess.png|Princess Zelda dressed in her dark attire in Twilight Princess The Legend of Zelda - Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess.png|Artwork of Princess Zelda for Twilight Princess Zelda Amiibo.jpeg|Zelda's Amiibo Sheik Amiibo.png|Sheik's Amiibo OOT Young Zelda.png|Young Zelda from Ocarina Of Time OOT Adult Zelda.png|Adult Zelda from Ocarina Of Time Toon Zelda.png|Toon Zelda Skyward Sword Zelda.png|Zelda from Skyward Sword HW Zelda.png|Zelda from Hyrule Warriors Captain N Zelda.jpeg|Zelda from the Captain N tv show Tetra.png|Tetra, another form of Zelda OOT Sheik.png|Sheik from OOT Zelda Painting.png|Zelda turned into a painting in A Link Between Worlds Spirit Tracks Zelda.png|Zelda's ghost in Spirit Tracks Phantom.png|Zelda possessing a Phantom in Spirit Tracks zelda.jpg Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arch-Enemy Category:Archers Category:Elf Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Ghosts Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pirates Category:Politicians Category:Returning Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants